obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp
|image = File:lizardman2.jpg |caption = A sketch of the creature |type = Cryptid |continent = North America |Country = United States |onetime = No |theories = Cryptid}} The , also known as the Lizard Man of Lee County, is a reptilian humanoid cryptid which is said to inhabit areas of swampland in and around Lee County, South Carolina along with the sewers in towns near the swamp. The first reported sighting of the horrifying creature was made by Christopher Davis, a 17-year-old local, who said he encountered the creature while driving home from work at 2 AM on June 29, 1988. According to his account, Davis stopped on a road bordering Scape Ore Swamp in order to change a tire which had blown out. When he was finishing up he reported having heard a thumping noise from behind him and having turned around to see the creature running towards him. Davis said the creature tried to grab at the car and then jumped on its roof as he tried to escape, clinging on to it as Davis swerved from side to side in an effort to throw it off. After he returned home, Davis' side-view-mirror was found to be badly damaged, and scratch marks were found on the car's roof, though there was no other physical evidence of his encounter. Appearance The Lizard Man is generally described as being 7 feet (2.1 m) tall, bipedal, and bulky, covered in dark hair with scaly lizard-like skin on its hands, feet and face. It is said to have three toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand. The creature has an incredible degree of strength, more than capable of ripping into a car. A few witnesses have reported seeing a tail, although in the majority of cases, a tail was not seen. Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: *An undiscovered species (a Cryptid) Trivia *In July 2005, the Lizard Man "reappeared" in television promotions for the South Carolina Education Lottery. *On July 30, 1990, Bertha Blythers and her five children witnessed a strange creature near Scape Ore Swamp as they drove home from a restaurant in Bishopville. At approximately 10:30 p.m., they crossed over the interstate and were nearing the intersection of Hickory Hill Road when suddenly a large figure appeared out of nowhere and lunged toward the passenger side of the car. In a statement given to the Lee County Sheriff’s Office, Bertha described the creature as being tall, wide, and having “two arms like a human.” She could only see it from the waist up, but there was no question that it was “big.” She was not able to make out any clear facial details in the short time it was in front of her, but she was quite sure the body was covered in brown hair. “I never seen anything like it before,” she told the police. “It wasn’t a deer or a bear. It was definitely not a person either.” Gallery Photo Gallery lizardman2.jpg|A sketch of the creature lizardman.jpg|A newspaper headline about the creature scapeore.jpg|A photo of Scape Ore Swamp ScapeOre4.jpg|An alleged photograph ScapeOre3.jpg|Car damage attributed to the Lizard Man ScapeOre5.jpg|An alleged photograph that went viral Video Gallery Category:North American Legends Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptids Category:Reptiles